Eternal Devotion
by abbcat1123
Summary: She was the only one he ever loved. Read story alot better than summary.Oneshot.


I don't own FMA and this is what happens when I get depressed over a test grade so don't be mad if it's crappy as hell. Havoc/OC, the first line and the last line of Havoc and company's past will be italicized. Sorry foe any grammatical mistakes that I may have overlooked but when I wrote this I was sick and I'm not used to righting in the third person, so forgive me, pleas?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"_Shot through the heart and your to blame"_

"_Darling you give love a bad name"_

"Pleas, turn it off" groaned Havoc as Roy sang along to the song that the radio was currently blasting. "No I happen to like this song" answered Roy. "Pleas" begged Havoc. "No" said Roy getting pissed, as his short temper got the better of him. Havoc groaned as he collapsed into a chair and buried his face in his hands. Roy froze as something clicked. "This is about Kay isn't it" Roy asked the an extremely depressed Havoc.

"Who's Kay" asked an obnoxiously loud and arrogant voice. Roy turned to face Edward Elric who was, indeed, the source of the voice. "I thought we weren't going to talk about her anymore" said Riza turning her harsh, accusing glance on Roy. "Can we pleas, pleas, pleas not talk about this" said a distraught Havoc, lifting his head out of his hands. "The kids going to find out whether we tell him or not, so do you want to tell him or do you want me to tell him" asked Roy patting Havoc on the back. "You tell him, I'm going to go be miserable somewhere where you can't torture me with memories of the past" said Havoc dismally.

"Ok let's see, we were all sophomores in high school when it happened" began Roy. "Excuse me, we" asked Ed confused. "Gracia, Riza, Kay, Maes, Jean, and myself" answered Roy trying to stay calm.

"Ok continue" said Ed sitting down and putting his feet up on Roy's desk. Roy began to twitch but none-the-less continued.

"_Hey guys guess what" said a slightly over-exuberant Kay._ "What" asked Maes, Riza, and Gracia in unison. Annoyed the formerly excited, girl started saying Jean and Roy's names over and over again. When the two boys refused to answer her she said "hey idiots." "What" they asked turning around. "That's sad that you answer to idiot" sad Gracia holding back laughter. "Anyway now that I have your attention I would like to make an announcement" said Kay clapping her hands together. "And what would that be" asked Havoc starting to tug on the red heads ponytail. "Quit it" she said swatting his hand away. "Anyway you are all invited to my house for a sleepover _tonight_" Kay said looking at all of the other kids in turn with a dead serious look on her face. "You're so funny" said Havoc starting to laugh. Kay got angry and hit him. "Any way we should get back to our…" started Riza, but was cut off by the bell. "OK It's the end of the day! Hey Riza, Gracia, you're still coming over early to help right" said Kay. "Yup" said Gracia. "Of course" said Riza. "Wait what time are we supposed to be there, then" yelled Roy as Kay started to run out of the room. "Ten o'clock" was the girl's response.

Maes knocked on the door, always one to be punctual, it was ten o'clock on the nose. "Hey Maes" Kay greeted him excitedly. "Hey" was his casual response. "Did you bring your camera" teased Riza. "Quit teasing him Riza" said Gracia, blushing immediately after word. "So I was right, you two do have a thing going" exclaimed Havoc walking in the still open door with Roy. "So what if we do" was Hughes indignant response. "Wow you can almost see the electricity in the air" was Roy's nonchalant response to the whole situation. "OK" Kay said closing the door "let's all set up our sleeping bags." There was a general response of ok throughout the group, and the sleeping bags were set up in a circle in the ling room. "Ok so what are we…" started Havoc but was cut off by Kay's mom. "Lights out at eleven, I'm not having a bunch of highschoolers sleeping in my living room at non tomorrow." "Yes ma'am" they responded, mock saluting. "That only give forty five minutes" groaned Riza. "Let's play" started Roy but was cut off by Kay "We are NOT playing spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven Roy Mustang!" "Thank you" said Gracia and Riza at the same time. "Then what's left to play" groaned Havoc. "Truth or dare" suggested Maes. Allof the kids blushed at the memories of the last truth or dare game that they had played. "Let's have a contest to see who can drink the most soda" Gracia said hastily changing the subject. There was a general murmur of agreement throughout the group. "I'll go get the soda" said Riza standing up. "I'll help" yelled Kay. Soon the two girls came back lugging dozens of cans of soda. "Ok who wants to be the judge" asked Roy. "I'll be the judge since I don't like soda" said Gracia. "Isn't that so sweet" said Hughes, in a baby voice. "Ok, ready… set… GO" exclaimed Gracia, and the rest of us started guzzling down soda. Riza was the first to give up, she drank two cans of soda and just stopped. Hughes stopped at four cans, but he wasn't a big fan of soda in the first place so he had an excuse. Roy collapsed after about nine and a half cans of soda, he just fell over a, half can of soda still in his hand. When havoc and Kay hit ten that was the end of the soda. "We have a tie" announced Gracia, pointing to Havoc and Kay. "You make such a great announcer" Hughes cooed at Gracia. "LIGHTS OUT" Kay's mom yelled from upstairs. "OK" the group yelled back as Riza turned out the lights and the others scooted down into there sleeping bags, that is, everyone except Roy who was still passed out on the floor with a can of soda in his hand.

A few minutes passed and the kids tossed and turned restlessly, unable to fall asleep after drinking all of that soda. Finally Kay got up and tapped Riza on the shoulder, "hey watch this" she said. Everyone sat up and watched as Kay walked over to Roy and plucked the soda can out of his hand. "Hey I was drinking that" Roy said indignantly. Everyone burst into laughter at Roy's reaction. "I thought I said lights out, meaning GO TO SLEEP" said Kay's mom angrily. There was a general murmur of apology as all of the kids, this time including Roy, slid down into the silky softness of their sleeping bags.

Minutes passed and slowly, one by one, the kids fell asleep, except for Kay and Havoc. After about a half an hour passed Kay heard someone walk across the room and out the door, onto the porch. After laying their for a couple of minutes and waiting for the person to come back Kay got up and walked out the front door. She saw havoc standing their, leaning on the railing, and gazing up at the stars. She padded over to him in her bare feet, and they stood their in a companionable silence, until Kay started to shiver. "Here" said Havoc, pulling her into a hug , encasing himself and Kay inside of his jacket. "This is perfect" whispered Kay looking into Havoc's eyes. "I know what would make it even better" he said and, cupping her chin in his hands, pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was full of passion and love, it was the perfect coming together of two people who had loved each other for a long time, but never realized it.

Havoc and Kay walked back inside, truly happy for the fist time in a long time.

The two stayed together until two weeks later Kay was called by the army to fight in a battle. Let me rephrase that, to go on a suicide mission.

O0O

Kay's POV

I ran for cover, another grenade had just gone off, practically right in my face. I heard the screams of the dying all around me and it hit me, this wasn't a battle with an outcome we could control, they had known that they were sending a bunch of inexperienced soldiers into battle, unprepared and outnumbered. I took a deep breath and thought of Havoc, and then ran back out into battle to try and help my comrades.

I ran.

I fell.

All I remember was feeling three dull thuds in my abdomen, waking up in a hospital in excruciating pain, wishing that Havoc was there, speaking my last words, and then all of it ended. It just faded into nothingness.

O0O

Havoc's POV

"Hey guys have any of you seen Kay" I asked at the end of the school day. "No, but I'll catch up with you in about an hour" said Roy as he started pulling out his basketball stuff. "Yeah, Gracia and I have book club for another hour" said Hughes. "Archery" was all that Riza offered up for an explanation. "Well I'll see you in about an hour then" I said and started to walk home. I stopped at the park to kill some time so that I wouldn't have to wait as long for the others when I got home.

When I had about fifteen minutes left I walked the rest of the way home and in through the front door.

"Jean" said my mom quietly.

I looked up and saw the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong" I asked her, slightly alarmed. All she did was hand me an opened letter. I walked up to my room and pulled the letter out of the open envelope. This is what it said:

Jean Havoc,

I don't know you, but I knew your girlfriend. She was a good person and I'm sending this letter at her request. I don't really know how to say this but, Kay died taking a bullet for me, and when the gunman saw that he had missed he got angry and shot her twice more. These were her last words:

"I want you to tell my boyfriend, Jean Havoc what happened. Tell him the truth and don't candy coat it, he can take it. Tell him I love him and that the only thing I regret is not telling him about my feelings for him sooner than I did."

And then with her dying breath she said "Jean, I love you."

She died March seventh at twenty one hundred hours. She died on her birthday.

I'm sorry.

After reading the letter I dropped to my knees and buried my face in my hands. I didn't notice the others until Roy asked "what happened?" Riza bent down to pick up the letter that I had dropped on the floor and said "guys, look at this." After they read the letter Roy sat down on my bed, looking upset, Riza just stood their and blinked with Hughes, and Gracia knelt down on the floor next to me and pulled me into a hug.

The funeral was a few days later. I didn't pay much attention, I was trying to hard not to cry. Roy, Riza, Gracia, and Hughes waited with me but eventually gave up. When Riza passed me she said "sometimes you need to cry." When they left I broke down. I stayed their all night sobbing. _The next morning I made a vow, a vow of eternal devotion, I would never love again._

_O0O_

_Present time/ third person POV_

"_Havoc still has that letter today" finished Roy. "Wow" said Ed, "well I have to be going now, wish Havoc my best." Ed got up and walked out, with Al close on hid heels saying "don't you think you could have been a little more compassionate brother."_

_Back in his bedroom Havoc cltched the letter with Kay's last words in his hands, rereading it for the umpteenth time, and up in the stars an angel smiled. She smiled because her true love remembered her._

_Fin._

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

_So what do you think? I've never written a love story let alone a love story in third person, which I hate! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think Okay? OKAY!_


End file.
